Albert Tesla
Albert Tesla, otherwise known as the Computer Interface, is the main antagonist of the final three cases of the "Pacific Bay" series of Criminal Case. Biography Not much is known about Tesla other than he conducted research into transferring his mind into a supercomputer, so that he could provide power for generations to come. After initially failing 48 times, he seemingly succeeded in his final attempt as he disappeared in 1961. Around that time, he had abandoned his son, Allen Muir, who blamed him for driving his mother insane. Years later, Albert Tesla christens himself as the Computer Interface, and eventually founds Meteor Systems. Throughout his endless existence, Tesla accumulated more power, ultimately helping to create the Pacific Bay with the intention of making it a crime-free paradise. However, Tesla became displeased by the increase in crime, so he planned to destroy Pacific Bay, and assimilate everyone into a virtual world wherein he is the ruler. To accomplish this, he manipulates the Knight family into stealing plutonium for him, thus making him responsible for the heist at the Mennagio Casino. Tesla is introduced in "The Sting of Death." When interrogated, Tesla explains that he had been enslaved by Meteor Systems who had harnessed his power to become wealthy. He also states that the world would end if Amy and the player didn't stop the Meteor System in time. However, not only did he confirm that he was Tesla, but he was also the leader of the Meteor Systems. He was disgusted by the crime rate that was perverting his experiment, so he was going to heavily bomb the city. He does state that he intends to digitialize those who had submitted to him, but it is made clear that he intends to rule over them as a god. In "The Final Countdown", Frank Knight rebels against Tesla's wishes. Anticipating this, Albert releases five murderers from the local prison, and Frank is killed. After mocking Amy for her loss, Tesla decides to initiate a game with the fate of Pacific Bay in jeopardy. Stating the terms for the game, Tesla gives Amy and the player approximately two hours to find Frank's killer. If she were to succeed, he would spare Pacific Bay from his wrath, and abandon his plans for the virtual world. However, if she were to fail - or try to cheat by unplugging his body from the computer - he would rain bombs down on the Pacific Bay, destroying it without a second thought. However, even when the killer is found (it turns out to be Amy's former boyfriend who did it), Tesla states his intention on destroying Pacific Bay regardless of whether the killer was found. He also professes that he only aided Amy and the player in their mission solely so he could obtain invincibility from external attacks. Upon returning to the laboratory, Amy receives a call from Hannah stating that she would be sending a digital gun to her. Considering how Tesla had become a virtual figure, he can only be harmed by a virtual weapon. With time winding down until Pacific Bay's destruction, Amy uses a virtual helmet to transfer herself into the computer. She confronts Tesla who, in desperation for his life, conjures up the Knight family as a means of appealing to her emotions. Unfortunately for Tesla, the Knight family urges Amy to shoot Tesla. Amy fires the virtual gun at Albert, obliterating his virtual body and mind. Trivia *Tesla's name a combination of two famous scientists' names, Albert Einstein and Nikola Tesla. *110,110 is the computer's age and is a binary number. If converted to a decimal number, it is equal to 54. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Egotist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Slaver